Victor Creed (Earth-616)
Real Name: Victor Creed Former Aliases: Slasher, El Tigre, Der Schlachter ("The Butcher" in German), Graydon Creed Sr., Mr. Silver, God of the Hunt Status Occupation: mercenary, professional criminal, assassin, serial killer Legal Status: Canadian Citizen probably with duel citizenship elsewhere, criminal record at least in the U.S. and Canada. Identity: Secret, known to certain government organizations Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men, formerly Weapon X (Team), Marauders, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, X-Factor, Hounds Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Known Relatives: unnamed parents (deceased), Graydon Creed (son; deceased) First Appearance: Iron Fist #14 (1977) History Sabretooth was locked up by his parents when his mutation first appeared. His father abused him until one day Creed was able to break free, killing his family. Although certain memories of their encounters have been tampered with, it appears Sabretooth did attack a Blackfoot tribe Wolverine was a part of. The main victim was Silver Fox. Creed coerced Wolverine into attacking another tribe. In a later occasion, Sabretooth has been involved with a group responsible for the killing of Wolverine's wife Itsu and the abduction of her son. These events have been uncovered by Wolverine's recent regain of his full memory. Sometime in the mid-60's, apparently, Creed, now code-named Sabretooth, was a member of a special black ops group, along with Wolverine and Maverick. One of their missions was to steal the carbonadium synthesizer from Russia, which led them to meet Omega Red, and force him into hibernation. Sabretooth was a cold operative, willing to sell out his teammates to save himself and the mission. While on a mission in Germany, Creed was assigned to guard Leni Zauber, a German spy. The two became intimate, and Zauber eventually gave birth to a child, whom Creed never knew until years later, just as he didn't know that Leni was actually Mystique. Creed was then abducted into the original Weapon X Program, which was attempting to create super-powered sleeper agents. Part of the program was brainwashing and memory-implanting, performed by the Psi-Borg and using elaborate movie sets. It seems that unlike the other recruits, Sabretooth seems to have already had his claws and anti-aging factor. However, he did not receive the adamantium bonding that Wolverine did. His first modern appearance was against the martial artist Iron Fist. Shortly thereafter, Creed was recruited into the Marauders by Gambit on behalf of Mr. Sinister, and led the villains in the Morlock Massacre. It was there that Wolverine first encountered Sabretooth in their costumed personas. Sabretooth escaped Wolverine's vengeance, and attacked the Mansion, but was beaten off by new X-Man Psylocke. Much later, after attacking Wolverine countless times, Sabretooth was forced to join his Weapon X Program teammates to discover why their age-suppression was wearing off. They infiltrated the old base and discovered the truth about the program and their memories. While being driven mad by Psi-Borg, Sabretooth killed Silver Fox, whom Logan loved, thus fulfilling the implanted memory of her murder at Creed's hands that had haunted Wolverine for years. Sabretooth was apparently consumed by Psi-Borg, but re-emerged later, with some of his memory implants removed, thanks to the telepath. Sometime prior to this, Sabretooth had found a telepath named Birdy who used her powers to calm his murderous rages. During this period Sabretooth often dressed in suits and began building a power base. A deal with the Hand brought him into conflict with Omega Red and the X-Men again, and he was thwarted. Soon afterwards, Creed's son Graydon discovered his father's identity and came after him, eventually killing Birdy, which nearly drove Sabretooth mad. Sabretooth lost all control at this point, and Maverick called in the X-Men to help stop him. Amazingly, Professor X thought that Creed was crying for help, and chose to take him into the Mansion and help him rather than kill him. While he was a patient/prisoner in the X-Mansion, Sabretooth constantly goaded the X-Men, but was beaten back time and again, by Jean, who refused to give him his "fix" and by Bishop during a power outage. Creed did have his useful moments: He assisted Shadowcat in tracking Caliban in the Morlock tunnels, and when the Phalanx attacked the X-Men, he helped Banshee and Emma Frost locate and rescue the Generation X mutants. However, at his core he was still evil, and one night when Wolverine was alone guarding him, Sabretooth nagged his nemesis to no end. Finally, when the moment was right, Creed slammed into the restraining forcefield and pushed his way through it, daring Logan to kill him. Wolverine nearly complied, putting a bone claw through Sabretooth's brain. Following that particular encounter, Creed was reduced for a time to a child-like mental state, but he soon recovered and tricked Boomer into releasing him. Psylocke intervened, and was critically injured as Sabretooth escaped. Archangel was also wounded, his metal wings slashed open, precipitating the return of his feathered flesh-and-blood wings. When Creed was finally brought down by the X-Men, he was taken into government custody, fitted with a restraining collar that prevented him from attacking without sanction, and made a member of X-Factor. Eventually, however, Sabretooth inured himself to the pain generated by the collar and ripped it off, whereupon he hacked and slashed his way through his teammates, nearly killing them all. Creed then rejoined his true "employers," the Hound Program, but was censured for killing, and not simply capturing, his targets. Sabretooth next appeared during Wolverine's marriage to Viper. This time, Sabretooth sported new adamantium-laced bones and claws, as well as an extremely accelerated healing factor, making him much more deadly than usual. Sabretooth also had implants which make him much stronger than a man of his build and weight. However, Creed lost his adamantium when he failed to defeat Wolverine in a match set up by Apocalypse to see who would be his next Horseman. Apocalypse siphoned all the metal out of Creed and into Logan and left him for dead. Later, Gambit found Creed dying in a cave in South America, guarded by tribal Indians. In return for helping Creed recover, Gambit got him to lead him to one of Sinister's bases. After that mission, Gambit secured enough adamantium from the Constrictor to keep Creed alive. Months later, Creed was captured and re-implanted with adamantium bones by what turned out to be a revamped Weapon X project. He ran some recruiting missions for them, but appalled most of the agents with his twisted bloodlust. Secretly, though, Sabretooth was gathering information such as the Director's command codes and other resources, which he used after escaping from the program. He hired Omega Red and Lady Deathstrike to hunt down and attempt to kill Wolverine's nearest and dearest: Nightcrawler, the Hudsons and his foster-daughter Amiko and her guardian Yukio. He then activated a Neutralizer-like cannon using the Director's codes, stealing Logan's mutant abilities. The captured Amiko and Logan were brought to Creed, who taunted Logan with a game of cat and mouse, for Amiko's life and for the "Logan Files," supposedly his lost memories. Logan managed to beat Creed, who was himself shot with the Neutralizer cannon and was recaptured by Weapon X. Somehow, however, Sabretooth escaped Weapon X again, and set himself up against the organization, beating them to their recruits and killing them horribly. Worse, Creed planned to sell the secrets of Weapon X to other countries looking to set up their own mutant forces. Finally, after Sabretooth viciously scarred Aurora, the Director called in Weapon Zero, who tracked Sabretooth down and slit his throat, then shot him with adamantium bullets and burned his flesh with acid. Zero was stopped from killing Creed only by the Director's implant, and Sabretooth was returned to the Weapon X Program. He was kept under control by Mesmero, but when Mesmero's powers failed, Sabretooth escaped. He actually returned to the compound when the Underground attacked, and was found by Marrow, who fought him and used a water release pipe to wash him down the drain. He was seen again in the wilderness of Canada where he encountered Sasquatch and the newest Wendigo. Sabretooth and the Wendigo ended up in the Arctic Sea, presumed dead by Sasquatch. After a fearsome battle in the Arctic Waters, Sabretooth emerged victorious with the hide of the Wendigo. Sabretooth later reappeared working for a Megacorp, a large company whose owner wanted to destroy Sinister. He got beaten around by a bunch of Essex's genetically engineered goons, but eventually defeated them with a telepathic scrambler he got from Scalphunter. Then Sabretooth was pulled off the assignment by Tomes, the owner, who was really John Sublime. Creed went to work with a reconstituted Brotherhood, attacking in Philadelphia and getting routed by the X-Men. Then Sabretooth was part of the Brotherhood's attack on the X-Mansion, and after throwing a student through a window, got into a melee with Wolverine, who appeared to have dismembered him. Later, he was forced to become a member of a new version of the defunct Weapon X program and his skeleton was infused with adamantium once more. Sabretooth revealed that by means of genetic enhancement the Weapon X program increased his strength and accelerated his healing factor in Wolverine Vol. 2 #166. Eventually he escaped and is now operating as a solo agent. Sabreooth was one of the villains working to find the Identity Disc. In X-Men #188, he was recently seen in Nogales, Mexico, fleeing from a mysterious group of superhumans collectively known as The Children. Their reasons for pursuing him remain unknown, but two of them — Sangre and Serafina were seen tracking him. Sangre then activated a singularity generator that anihillated most of the town and killed all its citizens, except for a little girl whom Serafina deliberately shielded from the destruction so there would be a witness to what happened. He later encounted two more of the Children — Aguja and Fuego. They attacked him and temporarily neutralized his healing factor, but he managed to escape regardless, only to end up at the Xavier Institute later that night seeking sanctuary. Characteristics Height: 6'6" Weight: 275 lbs (without Adamantium skeleton), 380 lbs (with) Eyes: Amber with no visible pupils Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Animal-like canine teeth, hirsute physique, unique hairstyle Powers Strength Level: Sabretooth has superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented over the years. Initially, he was physically strong enough to lift about 3 tons. However, after being captured by his now deceased son, Graydon Creed, his strength was surgically enhanced to the 10 ton level. More recently, the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program enhanced his strength even further, possibly into the 15 ton range. Known Powers: Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Sabretooth's accelerated healing rate is often referred to as a mutant healing factor. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes. However, Sabretooth's healing ability has dramatically increased in recent years due to various procedures. Sabretooth can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity': Sabretooth's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases. For example, it is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. *'Superhuman Stamina': Highly resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Sabretooth can push himself at peak capacity for several days. *'Enhanced Reflexes': greatly improved reflexes that are enhanced to levels beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Enhanced Agility': greatly improved agility gives him balance and body coordination beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Weather Insulated Adaptation': He is impervious to elemental extremes, especially cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in sub-arctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Retarded Aging': In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Sabretooth's feral mutation provides him superhumanly acute senses, allowing him to see things at a maximum distance greater than a normal human's; his vision even extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, and he is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden. Sabretooth can use these enhanced senses to track any creature with an impressive degree of success. . *'Claws': Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Like his skeleton, Sabretooth's claws have been infused with Adamantium. Aside from being virtually unbreakable as well, Sabretooth's claws are capable of cutting any known substance, other than Adamantium itself. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. Limitations: Despite the extent of his healing factor, Sabretooth is not immortal. If the injuries are extensive enough, especially if they result in the loss of large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form, such as having flesh burned away by fire or acid, Sabretooth can die. Known Abilities: Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, the Foreigner, and HYDRA. He is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Sabretooth also has developed a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. Although his extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, he is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacks into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. Special Skills: Due to his extensive training Sabretooth is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. He is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, explosives, and assassination techniques. Miscellaneous Equipment: Adamantium Laced Skeleton: Not part of his natural mutant attributes, Sabretooth's entire skeletal structure has been artificially bonded to the nearly indestructible metal Adamantium. As a result, Sabretooth's bones are virtually unbreakable. Sabretooth's claws are also laced with Adamantium, making them as durable as his skeleton and capable of cutting any known material, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield, which is the only substance in the Marvel Universe known to be even more durable than Adamantium. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can generate. Due to his healing factor, the presence of Adamantium in his body does not interfere with his bones' normal function of generating blood corpuscles. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Throughout his life, Sabretooth has wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, assassin, and a spy. Notes *Sabretooth somewhat resembles Dog Logan from the Origin mini-series. However, there is no solid evidence to suggest whether or not they are the same person. *Mister Sinister created clones of all of the Marauders using genetic material he had gathered from all of them. The only known appearance of the Sabretooth clone was in X-Men #34. Sinister has claimed he is more difficult to clone. In Other Media * Sabretooth was portrayed by Tyler Mane in the X-Men movie released in 2000, but was blown through the head of the Statue of Liberty by Cyclops following a brief battle with Wolverine, and has not been seen in either of the sequels. According to the X2: X-Men United novel, Sabretooth survived the incident and was the subject of an international manhunt. * Sabretooth was also a villian in the cartoon series "X-men Evolution" and was voiced by Michael Donovan. * Sabretooth was also in X-Men: The Animated Series, and was voiced by Don Francks. * Sabretooth has also appeared in several video games, such as X2: Wolverine's Revenge, X-Men Legends and its sequel, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (PC version has a playable version), the Capcom fighting games X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom 2; and X-Men: The Official Movie Game. Related Articles *Marauders * Wolverine (Logan / James Howlett) * X-Men See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Links * Marvel Directory References * OHMU Master Edition (Vol.3) #16, 1991 ,MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * OHMU WOLVERINE 2004, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Marauders members Category:198